One Piece: Kade's Story
by TotallyNotFireFistAce
Summary: Yo! New One Piece Story. Rated T for Mild Swears and A lot of violence. OC'S NEEDED
1. The Start (and OC Application)

Hello, TotallyNotFireFistAce coming at you with another story, if you follow me you've noticed that my name changed. This is my usual username for stuff and MonkeyDLukey99 wasn't going anywhere, so... New One Piece story! I'm still gonna need Ocs though. I'm going to give you a template in this chapter, but before that I'm going to go over a schedule for this story. I shall post something for this story, whether it be a Q&A for me or the characters or an actual chapter for the story every Sunday or Saturday. Now that that's done here's the template. (Featuring the main character, Kade!)

Name: Kade

Age: 19

Appearance: Kade is about 5'11'' with Air Force blue hair. He has a well-toned physique, but pale complexion. He has a scar from the left top corner of his left eye to his right cheek. He has dark green eyes.

Clothing: Kade wears Ace's hat* ,given to him by Ace. He usually wears a green captain's jacket with a red trim and a belt acting as a sash over a white t-shirt. He has black shorts and black sneakers

Personality: Kade is laid-back, and rarely gets serious, the only time he's serious is in an emotional moment or fighting. He does tend to do exactly want he wants when he wants to do it. He gets along nicely with his crew and only attacks other pirates if he feels like it.

Devil Fruit (If they have one) : Not saying it now

Abilities and Powers: Ha like I'm gonna tell the viewers that before the story

Dream: Find the One Piece

Pirate, Marine, or Bounty Hunter: (If marine specify their rank) Pirate

Backstory Disease I mean Bio: You'll see

How they meet Kade: He IS Kade

*In this story Ace doesn't die in Marineford. Instead Buggy takes the punch for Luffy. (If you want to learn more, please say Effin write it already in the reviews)

See you next chapter, which will come out next Saturday.


	2. Backstory Disease Part One

Kade was a weird kid, always choosing to hang out with pirates in the marine filled town of Daybreak, East Blue. When he was younger he'd hide around barrels to see how pirates interact, then when he was 17 he took part in a fight that would change Daybreak forever, but that's not what we are talking about now. We're talking about how he got his hat, and his devil fruit.

Kade was about eleven, he finally managed to make it through the last day of school day of the year. As he was walking home, he noticed a small yellow skiff with one person pulling into the pier. Kade was always the first to greet pirates so he started to make his way over there.

He saw the man in the boat, he had no shirt, an orange hat with two blue smiley faces, and shorts. He looked like he was going to burst into tears every second, but he then sucked it up. Kade also saw a small light purple box. The man looked like he was in his twenties. He started to get out of the tiny boat, "This should at least get enough supplies for the crew." he said while staring at the box. "We can set up base here for a few years" Kade walked up to him. The man was still staring at the box. "Hey Mister!"

The man fell back in fear. He hadn't noticed the kid. The box fell back into the water of the pier. The man stared at his empty hand, mortified, his jaw on the ground. "..."

"Hey Mister, you dropped your box." Kade pointed it out in case it wasn't blatantly obvious enough. "Oh no! That was gonna pay for the entire ship!" He started digging softly through the water. Kade noticed a huge purple tattoo on the guy's back. "Mister. I can get it back for you, all you need to do is gimme half."

The guy turned, obviously the gears in his head were turning. "...still...full price...don't have to know. ...kid...won't hurt a fly..." the man murmured. "Sure, but I warn you, it comes at a terrible cost." he said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah by the way I didn't catch your name."

"My name's Ace." "I'm Kade." Kade replied. He took off his shoes and pack, and dove into the pier. He could barely see through the water but the bright purple stood out in blue of the ocean. He grabbed it and started advancing towards the surface. As he surfaced he saw Ace on a Den Den Mushi. "Marco, its a good idea, the kid won't hurt a fly, just get over here quick and we'll own this town." "Mister Ace?" "Yes, Kade? "I have your box for you, can I look at what's in it?"

"Sure Kade, just make sure to divide it in half. Gotta go Marco!"

Kade opened the box, "This is a rock, with a stem in it." he was unimpressed. "That's not just a rock it's a Devil Fruit," "Fruit," Kade asked. "as in food?" "Yes, see the fru..." Kade stared at it not paying attention to anything Ace said. He ate it. "...Anyone who can use Haki." Ace stared at the child chewing the cursed treasure. "Of couse he does that..." Ace sighed.

 **Well, I've told you half the things I said I would so I'm gonna have to stop it here. I will come back with part two Saturday. Until then I have one OC application so please get to it! Thank you for reading, see you next chapter!**


	3. Backstory Disease Finale

It was eight years later, most of the Whitebeard Pirates have occupied Daybreak. Ace and Marco were arm wrestling. Vista, Jozu, and Blamenco, were drinking heavily. Why you ask? Their protege, Kade was about to set off on a journey of his own.

Kade had become a friend of the Whitebeard Pirates ever since he ate the Devil Fruit Ace gave him. In those eight years since, Marco gave the okay to set up base in Daybreak, Kade had learned how to control his powers, and the entire crew had managed to get over the death of Edward Newgate.

"Hey Ace! Is this kid really as tough as you say is?" A crewmate asked.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Ace laughed. As he said that Marco slammed his fist onto the table. "Well...word 'round here says the Marines are gonna invade before the end of the week." "Meh...so what?" Blamenco said. "We can beat any marine thrown at us." "Even an Admiral?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Kade was shocked, he knew of the Admiral's power but to send one just for an invasion? There had to be a plan here.

"Okay here's the plan." Ace said, nervous of anything around him. "We get Kade on a dinghy out of here, before the Admiral shows up." "But-" "No buts Kade. The fact is you're not strong enough. "Toss him the bag" Blamenco grabbed a bag out of his pockets and tossed this to Kade. There's 5,000 beli in here and directions to Logue town.

"Ace you're overreacting." "No! I'm not! Admirals killed Whitebeard! I'm not gonna let them kill you!" Ace, fought back tears. No one wanted to bring up Pops. Ace placed his hat on the bag.

"Kade...Go."

Kade was like a waterfall. He ran out of the tavern, placing Ace's hat on his head. Marco started barking orders to get the ship ready. Even he was tearing up.

Kade stopped running. "Ace!" He screamed. " Ace heard him. "Kade! We'll be fine. We'll see you on the Grand Line!"

Kade, slowly started making his way to the dinghy. The smileys on Ace's hat were staring at him. He slid the hat on, and jumped into the dinghy.

"See ya, Mister Ace."


	4. The First Real Fight

"Jesus, it feels like I've been on this boat for months." Kade didn't feel so well. he's been on the sea for a while now. "Well, let's just find some land then." Marco was floating next to Kade. "You're not real!" "I'm as real as you think I should be, if you didn't think that I shouldn't be real I wouldn't be floating next to you." "My brain hurts." Just then a huge pirate ship appeared behind Kade. "Plot ex Machina." "Shut up Marco."

"Alright lad, yer money or yer life." A man with a Tricorn cap hopped onto Kade's dinghy from the immense boat. His blue jacket rippled in the wind. Kade hid the bag, "Well I don't have any money." "...Alright we'll take yer hat then" He reached for Ace's hat. Kade grabbed the man's wrist. "Sorry Mister, no one's getting this hat other than me." Kade slammed his fist into the guy's face who then fell into the water

The guy took a little bit to resurface, but he did nonetheless. "You're gonna regret messing with the Cap Pirates!" "I'm sure I am, how am I gonna get up there?" Kade wanted to get up to the ship so he could ask for directions. He had an idea. CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH! Kade was climbing the ship by putting holes in it with his fists.

As Kade climbed onto the deck, a woman with a blue baseball cap saw him and screamed for the captain. The captain burst out of his quarters and saw Kade. He had a top hat on, and was in a three piece black suit. "Hey! Who the hell are you?!" "Don't mind me." Kade replied, "Just looking for directions." "Why are you on my ship?!" The guy seemed pissed, Kade couldn't understand why though. "I need to get to Loguetown, you've got any idea how to get there?" Kade grinned, innocently. The captain thought for a little bit. "We're going to Loguetown, too. Plus, my first mate went missing so I need one of those, Do you want to join the Cap pirates?"

"Nah."

"WHAT?! No one's ever rejected the captain!" The guy looked stunned.

"I'm gonna be my own captain thank you, and I'll have my own crew too." Now everyone started laughing. "Are you kiddin'? You look like you should still be in high school! No one's gonna follow you!" Kade grew red with rage. "I didn't catch your name." He pointed to the captain, "Me? Anders. Why?"

"So I know whose ass I'm kicking." Again, the crew started laughing, "Bahahaha. You think you can beat Captain? His bounty is worth 11 million!" "SHUT UP!" everyone became quiet. "Listen here and listen now, I'm gonna kick his ass, and if anyone interfere-" BANG BANG.

Anders had shot Kade. Twice. Kade fell like a sack of potatoes "Well, that solves that. Now to take his hat." He blew the smoke off his gun, and walked towards Kade's prone body. He crouched and reached for Ace's hat. Kade exploded up, kicking Anders in his stomach.

Anders flinched, ''H-How did you survive!?" Kade threw off his jacket, in his back were two bullets which cracked a layer of rock. "Heh, I'm a Rock Man. I ate the Rock-Rock fruit. You sir, need a better caliber gun." "Shouldn't you be in any pain?" "Not really." Kade was trying to pick the bullets out of his back while staring at Anders, which looked really awkward.

Kade finally managed to pick the bullets out, but Anders was charging at him with a cutlass. Kade grinned, and let Anders slice him. The sword shattered against Kade's stone chest. Ander's was mortified. "Wow, even low class swordsman can cut rock. You need some more training." Kade grabbed Anders' neck and slammed him to the ground. "Stone Bullet!" Kade's fist encased itself in rock, and slammed into Anders' face, hitting him so hard, his head broke through the deck of his ship. "His bounty was 11 million?" Kade grabbed his jacket off the deck. "He wasn't that strong. Does anyone know where Loguetown is?" Most of the crew pointed North. "Thank you." Kade climbed back into his dinghy and headed north.

"See you on the Grand Line!" Kade remembered these words very clearly. Ace had to be alive, he just had to. He was going to meet up with Ace with his own crew and they'd find the One Piece together! For Whitebeard. Kade drifted asleep,


	5. Port City! A New Friend Appears!

CRASH.

Kade jolted awake. "Rubber Monkey and Pinocchio!" His Dinghy had hit an Island. "Ugh, this'll be a pain in the ass to fix." He checked the hull of the small wood boat. It had a two foot hole it it. Kade sighed, "Well, I can't fix that." he grabbed his bag and started to walk away from the boat when he saw a sign. "WELCOME to Port Island! Leading the North Blue in exports!" "Well! A stroke of luck for me!"

Kade walked towards the gate. Inside there were shops, schools, apartments, you name it, they've got it. "Whoa…" This place was HUGE. He checked in his bag. Five thousand berries, Yep, he can buy some things. He bought a green and red jacket, it looked exactly like his old one before it had two bullet holes in them "Finest Red Line Silk, only 600 berries!" The shopkeeper had said. "Psst...Kid, You wanna buy some dials? Impact and Flame dials. 400 berries!"

Kade had already spent 1,000 berries in the small time he was here. He decided to explore the market. There was a place for swords, guns, sails, but rarely any food shops The ones that were there were majorly pricy. Kade was going to walk into one when suddenly, "Hey! Arrest that Pirate!" Kade froze and turned around. "What seems to be th-" A girl with red hair ran right past Kade. Marines were chasing her, they were about 50 yards away.

"Help." It seemed to be out of nowhere but Kade knew it was the girl, The marines were about 30 yards away now. 20, 10,

"Stone Guillotine"

Kade's left arm reached out, already encased in stone. It slammed into three marines' necks. They crumpled to the ground. Kade went after the girl. He got up to her. "You're welcome." Kade said to the girl. She was wearing a pink top with a bunch of jewels and showed off her stomach, she also had a pink full-length ruffled skirt with a yellow sash wrapped around it and jewelry everywhere. "Thanks, but it's not over yet." Marines crowded at the end of the road, but an alley was coming up.

Kade reached for the dial in his pocket with his right hand and tried to grab the girl with his left. "What are you doing, perv!?" "I have an idea!" Kade somehow managed to slap the dial on his right flank and punched it. They launched to the alley on their left.

Before the Marines could do anything, "Stalagmite!" Kade punched the ground and a HUGE stalagmite blocked the alley entrance from the street. Kade was panting, "So...that takes care...of that." The girl rubbed her head, she probably hit it while they were launched by Kade's brilliant idea. "That was a stupid idea! You could've gotten us killed!" Kade wasn't paying attention, he was trying to figure out how to get out of there without breaking the stalagmite.

"I didn't catch your name." Kade turned to the girl. "Me?" She said. "Who's asking?" "I'm Kade, Nava D. Kade. I'm gonna be King of the Pirates." "Bright Engel, so you're a pirate?" "Yeah! Want to join my crew?"

"Yeah, Pirates who're dancers are _so_ common." Kade couldn't detect Bright's sarcasm. "Yeah!" Kade grabbed Bright, "We're gonna find treasure, travel the world and Kick some marine ass!"

"Kick marine ass you say? Alrighty then Kade, I'll bite, I'll join your crew on one condition." "But you already-" "Sarcasm, There's this pervert Marine captain, if you can kick his ass specifically, I'll join." "Why couldn't you do that?" "Because he'd grope me." "Oh."

"Captain Worster! We've spotted another dancer."

A marine with blond sideburns put out the cigar he was smoking. "Bring her in, if she refuses kill her family."

"Y-Yessir."

 _ **Hey guys, TotallyNotFireFistAce here, thanks for reading, still need OC's so keep rolling them in, sorry for the hiatus, I have no excuses. Anyways, see you next chapter. BTW Bright Engel belongs to Hilinarima!**_


	6. The Plan to Exact Revenge!

"This was a bad idea."

Bright stepped back to admire her work, "No, it looks great!" "I feel like I look stupid." Bright tried her hardest to not laugh "You look great!"

Kade was dressed up like a female dancer. "Well, if you say so." "Girl voice." Kade was at an uncomfortable falsetto. "Well, if you say so. Can you go over the plan again?" "This is the third time, Kade." "Please." "Ugh, fine"

"Alright, Part One: You, dressed up as a girl, get yourself taken by the Marines, and I sneak behind you. Part Two: You go into the captain's office, beat the crap out of everyone there, and at the captain's dying breath I get to kill him." Kade was giddy at the thought of beating up marines, He'd get his first bounty! Then Ace and Marco and the entire rest of the Whitebeard crew would know he's alive! Except, they might be dead… But they won't be because they're really strong!

Bright saw Kade space out. "Hello? Earth to Idiot!" Kade snapped back, "Wha-What?" "They're here!"

The Marines strapped the stalagmite with dynamite. "Ready, Set, Go!" The huge rock exploded into tiny pebbles. Kade stood there, frozen like ice. "Uhm...Hello officers." The marines stood there. "You're the beautiful girl?!" "...Yes?" "That's a stretch." Kade stood there blankly, "Uhhh…" "But whatever, Captain's orders."

Knock Knock, "Must be the dancer, Come in." Kade was pushed into the room, the door was slammed and locked behind him. "You're the 'beautiful' street dancer that'd punched one of my men?" "Yes…" "You've got a sore throat? You sound like a cats dying last scream." "...Yes…"

"Let me give it to you straight, Bright Engel. I know who you are," Worster turned to look out of his window. "You are a mysterious girl, I like you, and you will do as I say." Worster started to turn, "You will da-" "SURPRISE!"

Kade spear tackled Worster through the window.

"Suprised Bitch?! Whoo!" That felt good!"

"...the hell?"

"My Name is Nava D. Kade, and I'm a pirate! I'm gonna beat you up because you're a pervert, and because Bright would join my crew if I did."

Kade started beating the man senseless, right hook, left hook, uppercut and his fists were rock too. Bright looked on from the shadows, why was she not satisfied?

Worster was bleeding heavily from his jaw. Each blow was ten times as hard as the started fading. He heard a feminine voice, but his hearing started cutting out. "..Stop...needs..doc...done" He passed out.

The doctor had never seen and man's face look quite like this, pieces of stone lodged in his cheekbone, two humongous black eyes, and so much blood lost he looked as pale as a ghost. "The bill is going to be large, about 12,000 berries. He'l need facial reconstruction, but you two found him at a great time, he could've died." "Bill it to the marine base." Bright said, refusing to look at Worster.

Kade was getting all set to stow away on a cargo barge when Bright appeared on the dock. She was holding his wanted poster. HIs first bounty, 300,000 berries. "Yeah already better then mine." She laughed and held up hers, 125,000. "Apparently there were multiple witnesses, and the saw you beat Worster up. It looked like we were accomplices so my bounty got a raise from 7,500 to that."

"Well, I'll have to work harder, 300,000 is chump change compared to others."

"Kade did you see your epitaph?"

"No, what does it say?"

"Berserk Golem."

"That's kinda stupid"

At Fishman Resort Island:

"I don't care why! You'd better give me my family back, or else I'll burn this place down!" A Mako Shark Fishman was arguing with a Blue-Ringed octopus Fishman, The octopus slammed the shark's pointed snout into a desk. "You try it, you'll be human fodder."


End file.
